Met With Masashi Kishimoto
by Nelli is My Name
Summary: Segalanya telah berubah di Konoha semenjak perang dunia ninja ke empat. Semua ninja sekaligus para anbu yang tersisa harus menemui jalan mereka masing-masing. Pada saat itulah mereka keluar dari dunia ninja yang keras menuju dunia yang tak pernah mereka temui tanpa adanya shinobi. Takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan seorang mangaka terkenal bernama Masashi Kishimoto. ##CHAP 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED**

Assalamualaikum senpai dan readers sekalian :D

Huhu okeh kritik sudah ditangan(?). Berjumpa lagi dengan Nell yang akan buat fic lagi hehe padahal yang Is It Really Happy In The End nya belum kelar *pundung*

AN: mengandung typones, abalness, gajenes, elekes de el el tapi sumpah udah tak perbaikin semampu mungkin. Sorry banget kalo masih ada salah

**Don't like don't read gak usah flame **

Summary: Segalanya telah berubah di Konoha semenjak perang dunia ninja ke empat. Semua ninja sekaligus para anbu yang tersisa harus menemui jalan mereka masing-masing. Pada saat itulah mereka keluar dari dunia ninja yang keras menuju dunia yang sebenarnya. Takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan seorang mangaka terkenal bernama Masashi Kishimoto.

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's mine**

**Met With Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1 **

**By Nelli Is My Name **

**. **

Suasana kesedihan saat ini tampak menyelimuti hatinya. Tepatnya di pemakaman Tsunade. Tampaklah seorang wanita cantik sedang terduduk sambil meneteskan air mata disana. Kesedihan yang begitu mendalam terpancar dari mata _emerald_-nya.

"Sakura_-chan_?"

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang menuju arah sumber suara. Terlihatlah kini dua sosok pria yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Yaitu sahabatnya Naruto dan _sensei_-nya Kakashi.

Naruto memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kasihan, sementara sang _sensei_ hanya diam saja namun terpancar kekhawatiran dimatanya. Jejak-jejak air mata yang masih baru dan basah tertoreh di kulit pipinya yang putih itu.

"Haha tenang saja kalian berdua tidak usah khawatir, aku hanya terbawa suasana kok," ujar sang gadis mencoba menyenangkan hati kedua pria tersebut. Dengan cepat ia mengusap air matanya itu dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa ia berdiri sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Hm sudah besar ternyata ya." Kali ini sang _sensei_ yang menampakkan ekspresinya. Matanya yang menyipit itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Hey aku sudah besar, _sensei_." Sahut Sakura dengan bibir yang mengerucut dengan sempurna karena Kakashi sudah mengacak-acak rambut _pink _nya.

"Hey kalian! Aku masih disini!" Naruto berteriak sambil melentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sehingga jarak antara Kakashi dan Sakura sedikit menjauh.

"Sakura itu istriku, _sensei_."

"Heh sejak kapan aku ini jadi istrimu ha!" Sakura membentak Naruto dengan nada sarkasme, sementara kepala Naruto saat ini sudah benjol dengan sempurna karena bogeman Sakura. Namun ia masih memandang Sakura dengan gaya lebaynya. "Bukankah kau nanti akan menikah denganku, Sakura?" air mata pun mengucur dengan derasmya dari bola mata biru milik Naruto.

'_Hah selalu begini.'_ Batin Kakashi sambil menghela nafasnya.

**xxxXxxx **

Kini posisi hokage telah kosong semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, setelah perang dunia ninja ke empat. Sebagian nama shinobi dan anbu yang telah tewas, termasuk Tsunade sang hokage telah tertoreh di pahatan batu para pahlawan Konoha. Samar-samar masih terdapat bau anyir darah di sekitar jalan Konoha. Sebagian rumah para penduduk pun telah hancur karena dilumat oleh bijuu sang Madara Uchiha.

Inilah gambaran yang dapat Kakashi tangkap dari matanya. _'Ayah, semuanya telah hancur. Maafkan aku.'_ Matanya tertutup rapat-rapat, tak mampu menyaksikan keadaan disekitarnya. Dengan kesal, ia menggenggam dan mencengkram tangannya sendiri.

"_Sensei_?"

Sebuah suara dengan penuh kelembutan memanggilnya, yang berasal dari mantan muridnya itu membuat Kakashi menoleh. Didapatinya gadis itu tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"_Sensei,_ kenapa?" tanya gadis itu canggung, padahal ia sendiri mengerti bahwa _sensei-_nya itu sedang bersedih mengenai keadaan Konoha yang sudah rusak parah.

Namun Kakashi tidak menjawabnya. Mata _onyx-_nya kini menerawang jauh diatas awan. Merasa bersalah pun, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah diketahui jawabannya.

"_Sensei,_ traktir aku mie ramen dong," ujar sang gadis mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan nada ceria yang dibuatnya lalu menarik lengan _sensei-_nya tersebut tanpa persetujuan dari Kakashi sendiri, sehingga membuat Kakashi terpaksa berjalan mengekor dibelakang Sakura.

**Sesampainya di Ichiraku ramen.. **

Pria yang memiliki mata sayu itu melihat sekitarnya. Ada Naruto, Ino, Itachi dan mantan muridnya yaitu Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi_-sensei_!" sapa mereka secara tiba-tiba, kecuali Itachi dan Sasuke tentunya. _'seperti anak SD saja'_ batin Kakashi sambil menatap bosan mantan-mantan muridnya itu.

"Yo" balas Kakashi datar. Lagi? dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia mengambil kursi disamping Sasuke.

"Sekarang ini banyak orang Konoha yang naik kapal ya." Kata Naruto sembari menyeruput mie ramennya.

"Mungkin maksudmu adalah bepergian, bukannya naik kapal." Pak Ichiraku menyahuti Naruto sambil meletakkan satu mangkuk mie ramen didepan Sakura.

"Dasarnya kau memang bodoh, _dobe_." Imbuh Sasuke dengan sengiran diwajahnya. Sementara Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke ikhlas seolah-olah tahu kalau dirinya sendiri memang bodoh.

Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Sakura pun tertawa. "Terimakasih. Selamat makan." Dengan cepat, ia memulai aksi makannya dengan menyumpit mienya kedalam mulutnya.

"Oh ya nanti yang bayar Kakashi_-sensei_ lo." Imbuh gadis itu dengan mulut yang penuh dengan mie ramen. Sementara Kakashi hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarkan pernyataan dari mantan muridnya tersebut.

"Iya begitu maksudku, Pak Ichiraku. Tapi anehnya yang bepergian banyak sekali ya barang bawaannya. Seperti orang mau pindah saja."

"uhuk uhuk. Ugh.. uhuk uhuk," suara batuk-batuk pun membuat mereka semua yang ada ditempat itu menoleh.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. Namun yang terdengar hanyalah suara batuk-batuk dari mulut Sakura yang tak kunjung reda.

"Ini minumlah, Sakura." Tawar Pak Ichiraku kemudian meletakkan segelas teh dimeja, namun perlahan Sakura menepis tangan Ino dari punggungnya. Matanya berair dan berwarna merah , dapat dikatakan seperti sedang menangis sekaligus juga terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk uhuk aku.. uhuk pulang dulu." Kata Sakura sambil menutupi mulutnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan kebingungan.

Gadis itu berlari menjauh dari Ichiraku ramen, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Hosh.. hosh" nafasnya beradu yang dibarengi dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Tangannya yang semula menutupi mulutnya digunakan untuk menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang. Mata _emerald_-nya yang bening itu kini menjadi keruh karena airmata yang menumpuk. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian siang tadi dirumahnya.

**Flashback **

"Sakura, kita akan pindah ke Jepang hari ini. Bersiap-siaplah sayang, kau akan menemui dunia barumu.

Sakura tersentak kaget. "Apa? Untuk apa ke Jepang, Ibu? Menghabiskan uang saja."

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang." Sahut Ibu Sakura dengan tersenyum.

Mata _emerald-_nya memutar, bosan. "Ah Ibu, bilang saja mau _shoping_. Berangkat besok lalu pulang ya?"

"Tidak, sayang. Kita akan tinggal di Jepang selamanya."

"Apa? T.. tapi kenapa, Bu? Bukankah Jepang itu jauh?"

Ibu Sakura mendekati anaknya tersebut kemudian membelai keningnya. "Dengarkan Ibu sayang, Konoha sudah hancur. Kita tidak akan memiliki masa depan jika terus berada disini. Lihatlah tetangga-tetangga kita sayang, kebanyakan dari mereka sudah pergi dari sini."

"Tapi Bu.. bagaimana dengan teman-teman? Naruto? Sasuke dan juga.. Kakashi-_sensei_? Ino? Aku tak ingin berpisah dari mereka, Bu."

"Sakura, sayang kau sudah besar nak. Disini hokage sudah tidak ada. Lihatlah sekeliling kita ,Sakura.. semuanya telah hancur. Rata dengan tanah. Kita harus mencari harapan baru sayang. Kalau kita tetap berada disini percuma saja karena kau bukanlah seorang _kunoichi _lagi. Siapa yang akan kau obati jika semua orang sudah pergi, Sakura?"

**Flashback end **

**xxxXxxx **

**To Be Continued **

Masashi : hmm banyak kritikan yang masuk tuh thor author lo? Authonya dimana*clingak

clinguk

Ino : Authornya lagi mudik tuh ke US

All : WHAT! Ebuset kita kagak dibayar eh dia malah ngungsi ke US?

Ino: **U**nited **S**olo maksudnya hahaha*digorok#tepar

Sasuke+Itachi: peran kita sedikit ya*nada datar* awas saja kalau author sudah pulang

*ngaktifin sharingan*

In **U**nited **S**olo..

Me : Sudah Nell edit. Bagaimana hasilnya?

Wokehlah readers sampai sini dulu. Maaf kalo kepanjangan yaa*pundung*. Ini Nell sekarang

lagi bantu embah buat obor.

This fic saya persembahkan buat **Ara Nara Tika, ****Kiki-chan as' Yuki hime hikaru****, **

**Dijah-hime, Fantasi Liar, CN Bluetory, Narchambault sama Miyoko Kimimori**

Kakashi: Reviews? Nanti dapet pelukan dari saya*peluk **Djah-hime**

Wassalamualaikum :D

[Type text]


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanggal 2 bulan Februari tahun 2013**

Assalamualaikum, selamat pagi, selamat sore dan malam senpai dan readers sekalian :D

Maaf lama apdet #gak ada yang nungguin padahal XD* hahaha. Berjumpa lagi dengan Nell yang update fic lagi hehe untuk sekarang kayaknya lebih fokus ke fic ini dulu.

AN: mengandung sedikit _lime, _typone_s_, kata-kata gak novelis, abalness, gajenes, elekes de el el tapi serius udah tak perbaikin semampu mungkin. Sorry banget kalo masih ada salah namanya aja manusia. Salam Respect..

**Don't like don't read gak usah flame **

Summary: Segalanya telah berubah di Konoha semenjak perang dunia ninja ke empat. Semua ninja sekaligus para anbu yang tersisa harus menemui jalan mereka masing-masing. Pada saat itulah mereka keluar dari dunia ninja yang keras menuju dunia yang tak pernah mereka temui tanpa adanya shinobi. Takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan seorang mangaka terkenal bernama Masashi Kishimoto.

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's mine**

**Met With Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2 **

**By Nelli Is My Name **

**Pair: KakaSaku slight KakaIno**

**Rated M **(untuk jaga-jaga)

**. **

Rintikan hujan mulai turun membasahi Konoha. Air yang notabennya tidak mengandung zat senyawa apapun itu, perlahan mengalir dan membasahi dataran tanah itu. Membasuh kesedihan dengan mengalirkan kekuatan sekaligus harapan baru dengan kesegarannya. Menetes lagi dan lagi melalui awan gelap yang berada jauh di atas sana. Tetesan air tersebut mampu memecah pikiran gadis itu.

_**Flashback **_

_BLUAR _

Suara tersebut merupakan suara dimana hancurnya pilar-pilar gedung hokage. Pilar-pilar tersebut runtuh dengan sempurna karena biju Madara Uchiha. Dengan sigap Gaara beserta lima komandannya menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Sakura! Cepat panggil dia untuk segera mengobati para penduduk di pengungsian." Perintah Gaara dengan tegas sembari mengusap darah segar yang keluar dari leherya. Masing-masing komandan pun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian pergi untuk mencari gadis itu.

Kehancuran..

Kesedihan..

Dua kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan desa tersebut. Suara ledakan yang mampu menyayat hati selalu terdengar setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik tanpa henti.

"Choza! Cepat gunakan cakramu untuk menghambatnya!"

Hisashi berteriak dengan mencoba melawan mayat Dan yang telah dibangkitkan kembali oleh edo tensei milik Kabuto. Nafasnya pun terengah-engah untuk melawan kekasih Tsunade tersebut. Dengan _bakugan_-nya yang aktif, ia pun mencoba mencari celah untuk melawan lelaki itu. mencoba mengambil kesempatan dari ketidaksiapan darinya. Melawan dari rute yang tak terkira saat mereka lengah, melawan dan terus melawan, namun semakin ia melawan cakranya semakin terkuras. Hingga akhirnya pria tersebut diserang oleh Zetsu. Tidak ada nafas lagi yang keluar setelah itu.

"D.. Dan" suara yang begitu sangat rapuh, bahkan sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh indra pendengar manapun. Suara tersbut berasal dari sang hokage yang telah bersimpuh dan dengan mulut yang berdarah-darah. Wanita itu mencoba untuk berdiri, namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau kalah, kemudian ia mencobanya lagi. Mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya sekali lagi dan berharap ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Konoha dan mungkin menyelamatkan Dan. Hal ini tidak terjadi lama karena Madara melihatnya lalu melemparkan hujaman lidah apinya pada wanita tersebut, sehingga Tsunade telah sempurna terbakar dalam balutan api yang berkobar itu.

"_SHISOU!" _

Gadis berambut _pink _itu menyeka kasar air matanya tanpa mempedulikan sama sekali keadaan kakinya yang sudah patah sebelah. Sungguh sangat mengenaskan, ia terlihat lebih seperti terseok-seok daripada berlari. Gerakan paksa tersebut membuat patahan tulangnya menusuk-nusuk daging dalamnya sehingga menimbulkan luka dalam dan pendarahan hebat sekaligus _chakra_-nya sudah habis untuk mengobati para _shinobi_ dan juga ninja yang terluka tadi. Namun gadis itu tidak peduli, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan paksa menuju tempat sang hokage.

Senyuman sinis terpatri dengan jelas di wajah sang Madara. "Menyedihkan sekali." Katanya, lalu mengeluarkan lidah apinya untuk membunuh Sakura. Namun serangan itu diluluhkan oleh Itachi dengan _sharingan_-nya.

"Bisakah kau lebih hati-hati?" tanyanya lebih seperti pernyataan dibandingkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Air mata tak hentinya mengalir dari matanya.

"Madara, hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan dua pemilik _sharingan.._" perkataannya terhenti ketika ia melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari kaki gadis itu. "Juga _kyubi_ milik Naruto," katanya melanjutkan. Dalam hati nuraninya ia memanggil Sasuke, namun ntah tak ada yang tau dimana keberadaannya.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata _emerald _Sakura olehnya. "Aku butuh, Kakashi." Kata lelaki tersebut sembari menoleh kearah sebuah pohon, terlihatlah pria berambut perak yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan mata _sharingan_-nya yang berdarah.

"_Sensei!"_ gadis itu berteriak tepat di hadapan Itachi sehingga membuat lelaki tersebut sedikit kaget. Dengan keadaan kaki yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berdiri, membuatnya merangkak dengan cepat menuju sang _sensei_ yang disayanginya. Dilihat dan ditatapnya wajah pria itu, kemudian tangan kanannya terulur untuk merasakan apakah nadi itu masih berdenyut? Jemari lentik itu bersentuhan dengan kulit dingin milik Kakashi.

_DEG _

Tak ada denyut nadi yang terasa. Diafragma itu.. sudah tak naik turun lagi.

Air mata pun meleleh dari iris _emerald-_nya.

"Hiks hiks _SENSEI_, BANGUN!" Sakura berteriak sambil mencengkram kedua lutut gurunya tersebut. Ia mencoba merangkak perlahan-lahan menaiki tubuh Kakashi, ditumpu kedua tangannya pada kedua siku Kakashi. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah pria yang tertutup masker itu.

_Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Mulai saat ini aku adalah guru kalian. _

_Yo, Sakura. _

_Aku tersesat di sebuah jalan yang bernama kehidupan. _

_Hahaha nampaknya seperti itu. _

_Sakura, awas! _

Diingatnya semua memori tentang gurunya itu. Dimulai saat pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Bersamaan dengan tetesan air mata yang menuruni kedua pipinya lalu tertarik gravitasi bumi dan bermuara tepat di mata Kakashi.

"Kumohon bangunlah, _sensei_!" suaranya melemah. Dipukul-pukulnya dada bidang Kakashi yang tertutup oleh jaket _jounin-_nya itu. Namun tak ada respon dari sang guru.

"JANGAN TIDUR DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI, _SENSEI_!" tubuh pria itu terguncang-guncang akibat pukulan bertubi-tubi yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Namun, tetap tak ada respon dari sang empunya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. _sensei_, jangan pergi!"

"Sensei.."

"Sensei.."

"SENSEI!"

Kedua mata yang sebelumnya tertutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Seolah kaget, Kakashi langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya sehingga menabrak tubuh Sakura dan membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis. Deru nafas pun terdengar dari balik maskernya.

Sakura seolah tak percaya akan keajaiban yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. _sensei,_"

Tubuhnya serasa lemah. Luka di kakinya terus mengeluarkan darah sekaligus luka batin harus melihat keadaan desanya yang sudah parah sekaligus keadaan sang guru. Tulangnya serasa telah terlolosi semua, membuat Sakura tergolek dipelukan tubuh Kakashi. Ditumpahkannya semua kesedihan dan kepenatan yang ia alami di atas dada guru tersayangnya itu. Air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras menuruni kedua pipi putih nan mulusnya. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berjalan, bahkan _chakra-_nya saat ini sudah habis. Dicengkramnya jaket _jounin _milik Kakashi, sementara tangan sebelahnya melingkar tepat di leher pria itu. Pelukan erat nan hangat kini diberikan gadis itu, seolah tak mau kehilangan. Mengingat kematian Tsunade tadi, tentu saja gadis tersebut tak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayanginya untuk kedua kalinya.

Kakashi membalas pelukan Sakura sebentar, diusapnya punggung gadis itu tidak lebih dari 2 detik.

"Aku harus pergi.. Sakura," Bisiknya pelan namun tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat seraya merapatkan erat-erat pelukannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kakashi pun melepaskan pelukan Sakura, kemudian berbalik dan melihat Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya seolah berkata _'ayo'_ dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan. Namun, langkah Kakashi terhenti saat dirasa tangan kanannya tergenggam oleh sebuah tangan yang lain. Dilihatnya, Sakura memasang muka yang amat sangat menyedihkan.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali, _sensei_."

"Aku.. tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untukmu.. Sakura," ujarnya tidak mantap. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman Sakura.

**End of Flashback **

Sakura merasakan tenggorokannya yang cekat terbasahi oleh tetesan air hujan. Mengingat bahwa esok ia tak akan berada disini lagi. Tak berada di desanya yang tercinta.. Konoha, karena tempat ini sudah tak memiliki harapan lagi. Begitulah kata Ibunya

"Sakura, kau jangan hujan-hujan seperti itu. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." Kata Ibu Sakura sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dengan cepat, gadis itu mengiyakan kemauan sang Bunda dan segera membalikkan badannya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya menuju kapal.

**xxxXxxx **

**6 Tahun kemudian **

Kotak _stereo_ berdetak bagaikan degup jantung dibarengi _music_ yang cukup keras dan menantang. Alunan _music_ yang terdengar berasal dari tangan sang DJ yang dengan lihainya bermain piringan hitam membuat orang-orang menari dengan bebasnya. Semua hanyut dalam ruang gemerlap tersebut dalam buaian musik, wanita dan alkohol. Tak ayalnya para wanita dengan bikini meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya yang tentu saja mengundang hasrat para lelaki melihatnya.

"_Allright guys, so hot here," _ujar sang DJ sambil menurunkan volume musik. Sudah lebih dari lima jam pria tersebut berkutat dengan alat DJ nya Tampak bulir keringat perlahan menetes dari keningnya. Akhirnya posisi DJ tersebut digantikan oleh DJ lain.

Sudah lebih dari lima jam pria tersebut berkutat dengan alat DJ nya. Hembusan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya disertai dengan keringat yang yang membuat bajunya sedikit basah dan sedikit err~ seksi. DJ lelaki itu melonggarkan kain yang menutup mata kanannya untuk kemudian menalinya kembali dengan posisi miring di belakang telinga.

"_Wow he's so handsome,"_bisik-bisik para gadis yang mengagumi sang DJ yang sedang duduk di sofa kulit tersebut. Sebuah senyuman pun berhasil ditangkap oleh salah seorang dari mereka yang tentu saja senyuman dari sang DJ membuat gadis-gadis tersebut salah tingkah.

"_Oh my god, he's smile to me,"_ucap salah seorang gadis yang membuat teman-temannya cemberut sehingga menarik daun telinga gadis itu kuat-kuat karena terlalu percaya diri.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kakashi berjalan kearah mereka. Buru-buru para gadis tersebut membenahi _make up_ mereka sambil sesekali menyibakkan rambut agar leher dan belahan dada mereka terlihat.

"_He is Kakashi Hatake from Japan. How's? He's hot right?_ Suara seorang gadis mengagetkan mereka. Gadis itu berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Ternyata Kakashi bukan menghampiri mereka, melainkan menghampiri seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menyela perkataan mereka tadi. Gadis-gadis itu pun sedikit kecewa melihat gadis berperawakan tinggi yang dibalut dengan pakaian berwarna ungu berbelahan dada rendah tersebut menggandeng Kakashi dan tersenyum genit padanya.

"_Welcome to New York, sensei"_ suara gadis tersebut menjadi suaranya yang terakhir, karena Kakashi telah mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman ringan. Perlahan tapi pasti, lengan kekar itu merengkuh perut ramping sang gadis agar mempersempit jarak diantara mereka sekaligus memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman tersebut berhenti saat Kakashi merasakan, ada sesuatu yang bergerak menggelitik area sensitifnya dari luar celana. "Hey! Jagalah tanganmu itu, Ino." Desah Kakashi tepat di telinga kiri Ino membuat gadis itu berkuncir kuda itu tersenyum.

**xxxXxxx **

**To Be Continued **

Gimana? Jelek ya? Rated M ga kerasa?*plak* Maaf yah kalo jelek. Jujur aja yang bagian rated M saya serahkan pada seorang lelaki bertampangnya mesum yang ada di sebelah saya#nengok kiri *Alhamdulillah orangnya gak ada. Eh ada deng, becanda mas bro -.-

Muuv banget kalo ga sesuai harapan. Namanya aja ide orang. Insyaallah chapter besok bakalan ada Masashi Kishimotonya.

Oh ya mau belasungkawa atas meninggalnya Neji Hyuga T.T

Betewe ada yang tau atau kenal sama reader yang namanya Telur Ceplok sama Guest? Mereka siapa sih? Boleh kenalan gak? Hehehe #digampar pake kompor

Mind to Review kan? Kalo review bakal dapet peyuk dari Kashi lo

Wassalamualaikum :)


End file.
